There are single-waterway shower heads and multi-waterway shower heads according to different number of waterways; a single-waterway shower head can only outlet one kind of water type, and a multi-waterway shower head can outlet different water types by switching the switch mechanism. There are shower heads without water stop function and shower heads with water stop function according to different on-off method, a shower head without water stop function can only open or cut off the waterway by the main switch of the shower device, while a shower head with water stop function can achieve water stop function individually without taking influence to other outlet component of the shower device by operating the waterway on-off component disposed in the shower head. To enrich the functions of the shower head, someone combines the multi-waterway shower head and the shower head with water stop function. Although this kind of shower head with waterway switch function and water stop function has rich functions, the switch mechanism and the waterway on-off component work individually, the switch mechanism and the waterway switch component have individual operation button, making the shower head with many buttons and occupy large space, resulting in a large size of the shower head.